


What I Would Do

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Major Character Injury, Shino Week 2021, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: "I would like it; noted; Shikamaru," Shino started buttoning up his shirt cuff sleeve. "That if this plan does not work; I will be filing; sexual; harassment; charges against you." "They wouldn't stick," the shadow wielder replied easily, swatting his hands away and undoing the button the insect user had just done. [Shikamaru x Shino] Shino Week - Day 6 Prompt: Mission
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Written stories for Shino Week 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: I didn't even mean to write this. I didn't have anything for this day until I couldn't sleep and wrote the whole thing last night. What does sleeping at night-time actually feel like? I legit cannot remember.
> 
> Let's face it, Shino's not gonna rock up to someone he's interested in and sweet talk them; that's not his style; Shikamaru has another plan though.
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Shino] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing. Sexually Explicit Language. Mild Major Character Injury.
> 
> Shino Week - Day 6 Prompt: Mission

"This is such a drag."

"Stop complaining Shikamaru!" Sakura yelled. "And besides you look good!"

The Nara rolled his eyes at that.

Tenten grinned and nodded. "Sakura's right."

"Don't you start," Shikamaru reprimanded with a sigh. "Let's just hope this woman is there again tonight."

Shikamaru and his team had currently tracked down the target to a small pass through village on the edges of the Land of Fire. They had even been able to find the bar where she found her male shinobi victims, but what they couldn't find was her hideout, where she took the men she seduced back to. Even Shino's insects seemed to become confused following the woman to the point they would retreat to their owner without completing their mission. It was like the woman could turn into toxic smoke at any moment. It unnerved their entire group greatly.

The Nara quickly realised they were getting nowhere fast, and the only way to get to the hideout was to, unfortunately, go undercover and let her take him back to her there herself.

He had sent Tenten and Sakura in the previous night to watch her, watch who she spent her time with, to find her type and when Sakura had told him what they found she was practically grinning by the end.

"Are you sure you're going to pull off the whole in charge, dominant guy thing, this woman goes for?" The medical ninja teased, making him almost laugh.

"Well if it's a drag, you're on the other end of the earpiece to give tips," Shikamaru quickly took a few steps to avoid being hit.

"Still one last chance Shino," Shikamaru called out to the silent fourth member of their team. "Mysterious, attractive men, that take control; that sounds more like you than me."

"I will; politely; forgo; the opportunity," the Aburame replied without missing a beat. "Why? For the sake; of the mission. I will leave; this; situation; in your more; experienced; hands."

Sakura actually snorted at that, running her hands over the Nara's shirt to get rid of the obvious creases. "What experience?"

Tenten laughed at her comment and the Nara once again sighed, even as his lips pulled upwards in a smirk.

"For once I can't argue, "Shikamaru muttered.

"You're done," the pink haired girl pulled back to stand beside the weapons mistress and grin.

The men, according to the two girls, that the target seemed to flirt with were shinobi from their headbands but seemed to be dressed up slightly, the shadow user guessed the woman used that as an indicator for who would be easier to take, if they were already dressed up looking for company that made her work easier.

The shadow user already hated the tight shirt and jeans they bought from a nearby clothing store. They were the wrong size and cut into him at the elbows and knees, but it was thankfully only for one night.

"Well," he started pointing to the door to silently say 'let's go'. "Here goes nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't believe it; it was actually working. He had been talking to her for a while and he actually thought she was going to suggest they go back to her place when a fight started at the opposite end of the bar and when he turned back around she was gone, he was starting to think turning into smoke might actually be her jutsu.

"What a drag guys, I lost her," Shikamaru growled into his flesh coloured earpiece with built in microphone once he was outside the bar. "A bar fight started, and she ran, split up and find her."

"I couldn't find her anywhere!" Tenten yelled putting her hands on her hips when the four of them regrouped later on. Shikamaru's quick look at Shino and Sakura confirmed they had the same lack of luck.

"Could your hive still not find her?" Shikamaru asked Shino.

"I do not know; what technique she is using; but my hive; cannot seem to get; close; enough to follow her; it is; unnerving."

Sakura slammed her fist into a nearby wall in frustration before looking up again. "So, what's the plan?"

The Nara tilted his head in thought for only a moment. "Same again tomorrow."

All three of his teammates looked confused.

"You don't think it's gonna look suspicious if someone 'passing through town' shows up two nights in a row?" Tenten asked back, quoting something he had said to the target earlier, when he was trying to really get across the fact that he was alone and easy prey.

"Not me," Shikamaru looked straight ahead and pointed at the Aburame heir. "You."

Tenten and Sakura turned to look at the Aburame then who looked just as confused as the girls.

"I; do not think-"

"You don't really have a choice here Shino," the two girls turned back to look at him again, switching sides like they were keeping up with a tennis match. "You're the only other man in this team. Not to mention you are exactly her type."

The Nara cut off any potential argument that was about to come.

"I don't care Shino, you're doing this, don't be a drag."


	3. Chapter 3

"I would like it; noted; Shikamaru," Shino started buttoning up his shirt cuff sleeve. "That if this plan does not work; I will be filing; sexual; harassment; charges against you."

"They wouldn't stick," the shadow wielder replied easily, swatting his hands away and undoing the button the insect user had just done.

"I will write in the report; that you; let; her escape; on purpose; just to see me in this;" the Aburame heir looked down at the too tight shirt, that Shikamaru was rolling the sleeves up off, and just as tight jeans. "Outfit."

"They still wouldn't stick."

Shino moved his arms up when Shikamaru suddenly started pulling on the shirt's sides.

"I am certain I could; bribe; Sakura and Tenten; to go along; with my story."

"They'll want payment for their silence," the Nara informed him with a raised eyebrow. "You sure you want to open that can of worms?"

Shino looked like he was actually thinking about it. "No; I do not believe; I do."

"There," Shikamaru took a step back, set his hands on his hips and tilted his head as his eyes took in the insect user fully in front of him. "What woman could resist you looking like that? Now you just need to look all dominant and this will work.

Shino gave him a look.

"Yes, that look," Shikamaru actually pointed at Shino's face as if the Aburame could see what expression he was making at that moment. "Keep that."

"I can safely state; this is; not; a; dominant look; as you so called it," the hive user stopped to think. "I do not know; what that look; would even be."

"Well figure it out and then keep that look on your face and you'll do fine."

The Nara shrugged, only seeming to annoy the Aburame more if his furrowed eyebrows were any tell.

"You are very strange Shikamaru; have you ever been told this?"

"I know, I know, I'm a drag."


	4. Chapter 4

Shikamaru had one earpiece and microphone while Shino had the other. The Nara felt himself grit his teeth when he immediately heard the Aburame apologise for bumping into someone as he crossed the street towards the bar.

"Did he just say sorry?" Sakura asked looking an inch from downright complaining. "He's supposed to be acting like a cocky alpha male, he's not supposed to say sorry for anything."

The shadow user unfortunately couldn't fault the medical ninja for her concerns. "What a drag Shino, we _talked_ about this."

They had in fact, Shikamaru practically telling him to, for the evening, take his entire personality of a loyal, thoughtful, gentleman and throw it out the window. He needed to be the exact opposite. Which, apparently, didn't even work for the few minutes he was out of their room for; they needed a new approach and fast.

"He's going to _blow_ this," Sakura nearly hissed in his ear and the shadow wielder didn't want to admit it but yea Shino kind of was. "He's too nice for this sort of thing Shika. How is he supposed to go up and flirt with the target like he owns the place?"

"Maybe we should call him back and come back with someone else?" The bun haired girl suggested then, looking like she agreed whole heartedly with Sakura.

They didn't have that kind of option, if her base was mobile, because they still had no information about it, she could be gone as soon as she wanted, it was now or never, while they knew she was there.

"Maybe we could bring Kiba? Or even-"

Shikamaru jammed his finger in his ear to activate his microphone.

"Shino go to the bar, order a drink and sit there."

With that quickly settled he turned back to the two girls.

"Alright you two get out," he accompanied the order with a sharp point at the door. "Guard the parameter in case she tries to run again."

"What? We-"

"Go; _now_."

When the two kunoichi were gone the Nara turned his microphone on again.

"Alright Shino, listen very carefully, and do everything I tell you to do; do you understand?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I do," Shino whispered, just loud enough that his microphone would pick it up but no one around him would.

" _Can you see the target?_ "

The Aburame scanned the small bar quickly with his eyes and found the black-haired, green eyed, attractive woman easily over by the pool table, already surrounded by a few men trying to gain her interest, shinobi from Amegakure according to their headbands.

"I can."

" _Right; from now on; stare at her; do not look at anything else in that room understand? She likes powerful men that she has full control over. Let her think she is all you can see_."

"What; exactly; is your plan?" The Aburame murmured as he lifted his glass to his lips to take a pretend sip.

" _Going up and stealing her away isn't your style_ ," the Nara said so matter of factly and truthfully, Shino agreed, this was not one of his strengths." _We're going to make her come to you_."

The Aburame frowned in question. "How-?"

" _Stop talking and just listen_ ," Shikamaru almost hissed through the earpiece. " _From now on don't say a thing. Just listen and do as I say_."

There was silence between the teammates for a few seconds, when the Nara seemed to decide they were on the same page he spoke again, calmer than before, less rushed.

" _How are we going to get her to come to you, you ask? Well, we're going to use those Shino Aburame strengths, aren't we?_ "

The insect tamer had absolutely _no_ idea what that meant.

" _We'll use what you Aburames are good at. Looking mysterious and making everyone around you wonder what you're really thinking, feeling, wanting. You all just give off this aura of dark enigma that everyone wants to get to the bottom of._ "

He'd honestly never heard that before, but it made something begin to swirl just below his naval.

" _If I was her-_ "

"You," Shino broke Shikamaru's rule to half ask, half demand. "Continue; speaking; as yourself."

He actually heard him chuckle deeply in his throat at that. " _Alright, I can do that._ "

The Aburame heard the sound of the shadow wielder click his teeth and it rang out through the earpiece more than his words.

" _So, it's me in the bar, and you want to get my attention, you want to take me home. You would be doing what you are now. Leaning on the bar by your elbow, chin resting on your closed fingers in not quite a fist, legs crossed showing off those long legs you have, your other arm almost casually leaning on your thigh holding your drink._ "

Shino forced himself to take a steadying breath and take on the position the Nara had just painted.

" _You've been staring at me for a while now. You know that feeling when someone's staring at you? That tingle down your spine like someone's stroking their fingertips over the sensitive skin at the back of your neck,_ " at his simple yet effective imagery Shino almost felt the Nara glide his fingertips over his own neck. _"I would start to get that, and then subtly look around the bar to find out who it was._ "

" _When I found out it was you that was staring, I would smirk, she would probably smile, but I would smirk._ "

Shino wondered if Shikamaru had eyes in the bar, or maybe he was outright psychic, because that is _exactly_ what happened. The target turned her head over her shoulder and smiled at him in a questioning way.

" _Is she looking? When she does, I want you to tilt your head down slightly and look at her over your sunglasses, hook you finger around rim and pull them down a little too, she'll love it, I would love it._ "

The Aburame did as he was told, tilting his head and pulling on the edge of his glasses slightly to look at her directly with unrestricted eyes, and he saw her lip twitch upwards and her eyebrow raise.

" _I wouldn't want you to know I'm interested, not yet anyway, so I would turn away, only giving you a quick sideways glance to see if you're still looking._ "

Again, that was exactly what happened, and Shino took a deep inhale through his nose as he pushed his glasses back up, his nerves calming slightly at his visual shield being slotted back into place.

" _I wouldn't look your way again not for a little while anyway, can't come running too quickly._ "

" _But I would be thinking about you though,_ " the Nara seemed to quickly continue, almost in a reassuring way, to let him know he wasn't forgettable. That thought sat strangely warm in his chest. " _What's that dark, mysterious, handsome guy at the bar thinking?_ "

Shino blinked, tilting his head slightly as he continued to only look at the black-haired woman, pretending to take another drink. Handsome? He'd been called many things in his life but that certainly wasn't one of them.

" _I know what you're thinking,_ " Shikamaru's voice taking on a playful tone this time. " _And don't be a drag, yes, Shino you are very attractive when you let people actually see you._ "

Maybe the shadow user was clairvoyant. It would explain an awful lot.

The target turned around again and gave him another, longer, look this time.

" _You have the most perfect skin I've ever seen._ "

That one sentence from Shikamaru made his hand flinch, and to control it the hive user moved his sunglasses again, the target must that thought that was at her because her look turned teasing then.

" _And you have these long elegant fingers that I've always been interested in._ "

When Shino tilted his head and tapped the side of his finger against the corner of his lips, the green eyes of the target seemed to sparkle in dark emotion.

" _And your voice, damn Shino, once you get talking to the target, she'll be all over you and, of course, best of all,_ " Shino's nerves lit up at Shikamaru's dark chuckle. " _Everyone knows your dick is fucking huge._ "

Shino's eyes went wide behind his glasses.

He actually heard Shikamaru chuckle again, like he had just let the Aburame in on an inside joke.

" _Don't pretend you don't know,_ " The Nara clicked his teeth again. " _The guys have actually talked about how massive you are. We've all seen you naked in the bath house. Some of the other guys were jealous. But me?_ " Shino didn't want to admit, even to himself, how much he wanted to know exactly what Shikamaru thought. " _No. It just gets my imagination going. What it would be like the touch you? To jerk you off. Would need more than one hand for your cock._ "

Shino's stare at the target became downright piercing, his teeth grinding together to contain his groans at the shadow wielders _vivid_ admissions. The woman was staring right back at him now, ignoring a rain ninja who was standing right beside her.

" _What it would be like to suck you off as well, thought about that one too. Fuck your dick would fit so snuggly in my throat,_ " The Aburame couldn't contain the shaky exhale he let out then. " _I reckon you wouldn't pull me by the hair to deep throat you, you're too much of a gentleman, but a guy can dream._ "

The Aburame's head jolted to the right and he ran his tongue over his teeth, and he saw the woman grin.

" _I wonder what your cum tastes like?_ "

Shino's grip suddenly became crushing and the glass in his hand outright shattered making several people around him jump and let out exclaims of surprise and shock; Shino didn't even flinch; he just continued to stare at the black-haired woman. He could see outright delight in her eyes now. The show of strength by crushing the glass outright thrilled her and she finally came over to him.

" _Shino, what the hell was that noise?_ " Shikamaru's slightly panicked voice came through the earpiece then.

"Hey man you alright? You hurt?" The bartender asked him leaning over the bar to see the damage.

"It; was nothing," the insect user managed to answer both men at the same time just as the target came to stand in front of him; looking him over appreciatively.

"Here," Shino turned slightly and handed the bartender enough money to cover his previous drink's cost ten times over. "This; should cover the cost; of the glass;" he turned back to the target. "And a drink; for the lady; at the same time."

" _Is that her? Is she with you?"_ He heard the Nara ask but couldn't give him an answer that time.

Her grin was positively predatory as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and practically draped herself over him.

"You sure you're not hurt?" She brought the hand that had small amounts of glass shards still stuck in it up to her face, looking over the cuts and blood with lustful eyes.

"I; barely; felt it," the Aburame replied truthfully. "I was too; enraptured; in my thoughts," also true.

The target bit her lip, almost giddy as her fingertips glided over the blood on his hand. "What were you thinking about so;" she looked up then. "Intently?"

His own fingertips, of his other hand, glided over her jaw and her eyes half closed at the motion.

"I was; thinking; about you," that one was a lie, but Shino continued, imagining he was speaking to the brown haired, ponytail wearing teammate of his instead. His hand moved to cup the back of her neck. "Thinking; about the things; I would do to you; if we were alone. All the ways; I would; beg; for your attentions; make you beg; for mine."

He could almost hear her breathing speed up at that.

" _Damn Shino,"_ he heard Shikamaru release a breathy laugh in his ear. " _You learn quick."_

"You're hurt," she said then and her eyes darkened when she pulled a chip of glass out of his palm and he didn't even react. "Want to get out of here? I could treat you at my house. I would make you as good as new."

" _Are you about to leave with her?"_ Shikamaru asked half sounding impressed but with an underlying tone of trepidation. " _Get her to take you to her base so you can come back to us alright?"_

"I want; nothing more," the insect tamer was, once again, able to answer two people with the same line.

She pulled on his hand then and they were out the door a second later.


	6. Chapter 6

"I knew you could do it," Shikamaru commented easily. "It's like I said; what woman could resist you looking like that?"

She had taken Shino to her base and only then did he overpower her and call in his team; they found no less than seventeen male shinobi in her compound, being, terrifyingly, harvested for chakra in containers that Orochimaru himself would have been proud of. Sakura and Tenten were still there but with Shikamaru and Shino's work done they had returned to the hotel.

"Did you find out how she was thwarting your hive?"

"With; another hive," Shino revealed making the Nara raise an eyebrow, silently asking for more explanation. "It turns out; she had a; fellow; clansman; of mine in one of her containers. The mix of chakra in their hive; following her around; managed; to repulse; my hive by changing their scent. It was; strange. I will need to look; more; into the phenomenon; when we return home."

"She managed to seduce an Aburame into a one-night stand?" Shikamaru actually laughed. "She must be something."

"Quite," Shino turned to him from his seated spot beside the Nara. "You do realise; after everything that you said to me; my sexual harassment claims; would now be justified."

Shikamaru smirked, almost grinning. "You really want to write down everything I said to you in a mission report?"

The hive user replied instantly. "No; not really. I would rather; your words; be; for my ears only."

Shikamaru thought that was a strange way of putting it.

"I guess I probably didn't really help at the end huh?" The Nara pulled an apologetic look. "What a drag, sorry about that."

Shino was silent then so Shikamaru took that as being forgiven.

"How long; will Tenten and Sakura; be away?"

"Probably a while," the shadow user surmised, stretching out one leg. "Sakura will need to go over all the men in those chambers and Tenten will be getting their statements of what happened to get the full story. Why?"

Shino stood then and Shikamaru lifted his head to follow the motion. He had to move in his seat to continue to follow him when the hive user took a few steps away from him.

His hands came up in front of him and next thing Shikamaru could see was the shirt being dropped to the floor and the sudden skin on display made the Nara bite his lip.

"Are you coming; to fulfil your promises?" Shino looked at him over his shoulder even doing the damn look-at-him-over-the-edge-of-his-sunglasses thing he taught him. "Or were you all talk; Nara?"

Shikamaru felt his eyes widen in surprise as he watched the lean muscles of the Aburame's back and shoulders move under his flawless skin as Shino walked through the doorframe into the bedroom.

The Nara wasn't too proud to admit that that was the _hottest_ thing he had ever seen, and he outright scrambled out of his seating position to follow him; barely remembering to lock the door behind him.


End file.
